Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
by Shinja1985
Summary: The Planet has been overrun by a mysterious plague.  Sasuke must now fight back to cure this plague, as well as defeat these new and powerful enemies.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.

A/N – All the characters in this fic are wearing their Shippuden outfits, for a lack of description.

* * *

_To those who loved this world and have spent their time together with their companions in this world in the past: reunite once again to endure this time_

* * *

_498 years ago…_

It was a cloudy, peaceful day. A couple of ninjas were searching the area for a particular item of interest, while one ninja was on standby on an old crater. Inside the crater, one ninja wearing glasses and another ninja, a female, equipped with a big fan, searched the inside of the old crater for the item they were sent to retrieve. The search took a long time until the girl finally found something.

**TEMARI** – (_on a radio_) Kabuto-senpai! You need to look at this!

**KABUTO** – (_on a radio_) This is what we're looking for.

**TEMARI** – (_on a radio_) This is so gross…

**KANKURO** – (_listening to the radio_) So what? Just get it.

**KABUTO** – (_on a radio_) Kankuro, we need pick up.

**KANKURO** – (_standing up_) Roger that.

Kankuro jumped into the crater to meet up with Kabuto and Temari to retrieve their item. It looks like all was going well.

Suddenly, the trio was greeted with a barrage of shurikens and kunais. Kabuto did the best he could to deflect and avoid it.

**KANKURO** – Hey, hey, hey!

**TEMARI** – Kabuto-senpai, hurry!

Kabuto ran with the item in his hand. Unfortunately, the man was struck in the leg with a shuriken and was unable to walk.

**TEMARI** – Kabuto-senpai!

**KANKURO** – Who is that guy!?

Kabuto tossed the item towards Temari, leaving Kabuto wounded on the ground. Temari tried to make a run for it, but like Kabuto, Temari was wounded with a kunai. Temari gasped in pain as the kunai pierced her shoulder. Seeing no choice, Temari used her only movable arm and tossed the item to Kankuro.

**KANKURO** – (_catching the item_) Temari!

Kankuro tried to rescue his sister, but another barrage of kunais and shurikens forbade him from aiding his sister.

**TEMARI** – (_hissing in pain_) Just…go…!

There was nothing Kankuro could do any further. He had no choice but to bail out of the gigantic crater, leaving his comrades behind. He could only curse himself for not being able to get his comrades out of the danger.

* * *

_The Lifestream… It is a stream of life, which flows within and around the planet. It's the source of the planet and every life that lives on it. The Kazekage found a way to use the Lifestream as a natural resource. Because of that, it made our lifestyles a lot easier. However, other people believed that it was slowly taking life away from this planet. The Kazekage used their military might to eliminate the people that opposed them. The Kazekage had an elite group of ninjas called ANBU._

_Long ago, something fell from space and tried to destroy this world. It was the people who had Joutei's cells injected into them._ (A/N: Joutei is a Japanese word that is literally translated to "God," since Jenova's name is derived from the name Jehovah, which also means "God.")

_Among the members of ANBU, there was a man named Uchiha Itachi, who was the most powerful of them all. But, when he realized that he was created out of bizarre experiments, he began to hate the Kazekage. Then, before anyone expected it, he began to hate everything._

_The Kazekage…and the people who opposed the Kazekage… Because of his intense hatred, Itachi tried to destroy the world. And the people who tried to stop Itachi…_

_Many battles were fought. But, every battle they endured, there was sadness. The person, who I really loved, became part of the Lifestream._

_Then, on that day, the battles came to an end, with the power of the planet itself. The planet decided to use the Lifestream was a weapon. The Lifestream flowed out onto the lands and swallowed everything from conflict, ambition, and sadness._

_In exchange for sadness, they told us that "It's finally over…" and that was two years ago._

* * *

Outside of the old Konoha, now in ruins, a "new" Konoha has been rebuilt outside of the old, with the exception of a few buildings under development. People were living peacefully like in the old days. People were walking the streets, kids were playing outside, the adults were chatting, performing their jobs, etc. In the center of the new village, there was a monument of a destroyed meteor, which would've have wiped out the entire planet, had it not been for a handful of brave ninjas. 

Within the streets, however, it seemed that some of the children were suffering from some kind of unknown illness.

_Unfortunately, the planet was now angrier than we thought._

* * *

Moegi was watching a boy in bed, who had a black mark on his forehead, which resembled three tomoes and a seal around the tomoes. 

_They called it the Cursed Seal of Heaven._

The boy in bed woke up to the pain on his forehead. As the boy tried to put pressure on his forehead, to soothe the pain, he noticed Moegi on his side of the bed.

**KONOHAMARU **– (_holding his forehead_) Hey, Moegi-chan. How does it look?

Moegi smiled reassuringly and placed a wet towel on his head, to keep his fever down.

_I beg of you. Please don't take Konohamaru-kun away._

* * *

In the new Konoha, there was a bar, known as 7th Heaven, which a pink-haired girl runs. She kept herself busy by cleaning up and tidying up the place for any customers that might walk in. During her chores, her phone began to ring. 

**SAKURA **– (_hearing the phone ring and sighing_) He's not here anymore.

However, this phone call was persistent. Resigning to the ringing, she went away from her bar and went to her room to answer the phone. On the way, she checked on Moegi and Konohamaru. Apparently, Moegi and Konohamaru don't have a home, and Sakura took it upon herself to give them a home in her 7th Heaven.

**SAKURA **– (_picking up the phone_) Hello, Uchiha Delivery Service. How can I hel— (_hearing the caller_) Who's calling? (_hearing the caller_) (_smiling_) Of course I remember you.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasuke was standing on a mountain range, staring at the old Konoha, listening to his cell phone.

**SAKURA **– (_voice mail_) Kankuro just called, saying that he's at Healin. He says that he has a mission for you. Sasuke-kun, how are you doing?

Sasuke hung up his cell phone and put it back into his pocket. He was about to run off to Healin to see what his mission was, until he felt pain on his neck. Sasuke hissed in pain as he clutched the pain on his neck until it subsided. Now that the pain was gone, Sasuke headed off to Healin to meet up with Kankuro.

* * *

Within the area, three mysterious ninjas appeared, wearing cloaks that bared red cloud designs around the cloaks. Upon reaching a gravesite with a katana protruding, they stared out at old Konoha, while the leader of the group carelessly kicked the protruding katana out of the ground. 

**HIDAN **– (_looking at old Konoha_) Hey, Deidara. Doesn't our brother live at that city?

**DEIDARA** – Yeah.

**HIDAN **– You think he's going to welcome us with open arms?

**DEIDARA **– Not a chance…mmm.

**KISAME **– Don't cry, Hidan.

**HIDAN **– Mother is with him, too?

**DEIDARA **– Maybe.

**HIDAN **– Don't cry, Kisame.

**KISAME **– (_resists crying_)

**DEIDARA **– (_looking off to the side_) Look, it's our brother…mmm.

Hidan and Kisame looked in Deidara's direction off of the cliff, where they found Sasuke running off in his direction. The two ninjas looked at Deidara for his approval, which he gladly gave. Hidan and Kisame jumped off of the cliff and ran after the young Uchiha.

* * *

As Sasuke ran off in his direction, he sensed a high amount of chakra behind him. He looked behind him and found two ninjas giving chase. The two ninjas formed hand seals and summoned a few tigers off from the ground. Sasuke immediately drew his katana and fought back against the tiger summons. 

**KISAME **– (_approaching Sasuke's side_) Where is Mother?

Kisame used his large sword to cut Sasuke, which the young Uchiha successfully deflected. Sasuke almost failed to notice kunais flying towards his back. He managed to dodge it in time, before Kisame's partner, Hidan, approached his side.

**HIDAN **– I bet you're hiding her, right?

Hidan fought against Sasuke, using his scythe. Hidan and Kisame joined forces to try to double team Sasuke. Sasuke could only defend himself, while Hidan and Kisame were on the offensive.

Meanwhile, Deidara was on his cell phone, talking to an unknown caller.

**DEIDARA **– (_on the cell phone_) I bet that you're deceiving me…mmm? (hearing the caller) I knew it. Mother is there, isn't she? (hearing the caller) You don't have to yell, you know. (hearing the caller) I'm tired of talking to you. Put the Kazekage on…mmm.

Sasuke continued to defend himself, until he got himself into a position to begin his counterattack.

**SASUKE **– (forming hand seals) Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!!

Sasuke blew a gigantic fireball at Kisame, whose body was actually a water clone. Sasuke turned around to find Kisame charging at him with his Samehada (sp?). The Uchiha prodigy blocked the incoming attack, only to have the pain on his neck affect him. The pain in Sasuke's neck caused him to lose grip of his katana, giving Kisame the chance to knock his katana out of his hand. Sasuke was no defenseless and Hidan jumped into Sasuke's view and threw a shuriken at him. Sasuke moved his head quickly. The shuriken left a scratch on Sasuke's cheek. A small trickle of blood dropped from the small scratch. Soon enough, the tiger summons were surrounding the outnumbered Uchiha. Before the tigers could finish the job, Hidan and Kisame dispersed the summons, seeing their leader, Deidara signaling them to leave.

Sasuke watched Hidan and Kisame run off in the opposite direction, and then he caught the sight of Deidara, watching him from a cliff before leaving. Sasuke could only wonder: Who were those guys? What did they want with him?

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.

A/N – All the characters in this fic are wearing their Shippuden outfits, for a lack of description.

* * *

Sasuke continued towards his trip towards Healin, wounding up in a forest area. On the way, he was listening on his cell phone for any voice messages that he may have missed during his fight against Hidan and Kisame.

**KIBA **– (_voice mail_) Hey, this is Kiba! I did it, Uchiha! I found a new oil field! You wouldn't believe how much oil is here! I finished my work here, so Akamaru and I will be heading back to see Moegi soon enough. Be sure to tell her that!

**SAKURA** – (_voice mail_) I just got another call from Kankuro. He said to hurry up. Something is going on. Be careful, Sasuke-kun.

After listening to his voice mails, he arrived at Healin. It was a lodging area. As he was about to enter one of the lodges, he drew his katana, just in case he was about to get into another fight. As soon as he opened the door, a wooden hand with a blade protruding came out of nowhere, stabbing Sasuke in the heart. It was no doubt that this wooden hand belonged to Kankuro's puppet. Kankuro chuckled to himself, thinking that he was the victor. Unfortunately, the Sasuke he stabbed was a replacement jutsu. Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Kankuro put his puppet away in his pack-strap and stepped outside to find Sasuke. Unfortunately, for Kankuro, Sasuke suddenly appeared inside the lodge and shut the door, before Kankuro could run back in.

**KANKURO** – (_outside_) I underestimated you.

Sasuke locked the door on Kankuro, so he wouldn't interfere. Just then, another ninja came in, Rock Lee.

**KANKURO** – (_outside_) Looking sharp, Lee!

Lee was about to make his move, but Sasuke beat him to it, by point his katana at Rock Lee's throat. Slowly, the taijutsu master backed away from his sword.

– As expected from the one who calls himself an ex-ANBU.

A man, draped in a white cloth around his body, came in with a wheelchair. His face was obscured from Sasuke's vision. However, his voice sounded familiar.

– You're as skillful as ever.

Sasuke realizes who this man was.

Two years ago, the Kazekage was trapped in the Kazekage tower, during an attack from one of the Tailed Beasts. Because of the explosion, everybody suspected that the Kazekage was killed in the explosion. But no, here he was, in the flesh.

**SASUKE **– Gaara of the Desert. You're not so fortunate.

**GAARA **- ……On that day—

**SASUKE **– What do you want from me?

**GAARA **- --right before the building fell on top of me—

**SASUKE **– Who are the ones that attacked me?

**GAARA **- --I used the Shield of Sand—

**SASUKE **– If you have nothing to say, then I'm leaving.

**GAARA **- ……I need your strength, Uchiha Sasuke.

**SASUKE **– I'm not interested.

**GAARA **– We must repay the world. It's a shameful fact that we are responsible for putting this world in a suffering state that it's in. For that, we feel it's our responsibility to repay this world, as a way of penance.

**KANKURO **– (_outside_) Are you going to let me in?

**GAARA **– For the first step, we conducted a search on the effect left behind by Itachi.

**KANKURO **– (_outside_) At the North Cave.

**GAARA **– Do you know what we found? Nothing. We found nothing. So there's nothing to worry about. However, an unexpected turn of events began to unfold. We were ambushed…by the same ones who attacked you, Deidara and his group.

**SASUKE **– Deidara?

**GAARA **– We believe their objective is to put a stop to our plans. Hmph, I don't understand how they act.

**SASUKE **– And what do they want with me?

**KANKURO **– (_outside_) You're one of us, right?

Annoyed, Sasuke kicked the door, as if he was telling Kankuro, "Shut up!" After "shutting up" Kankuro, Gaara continued his explanations.

**GAARA **– Deidara and his men are powerful. We can assume that they are S-ranked enemies. Therefore, we decided that we should hire a well-trained bodyguard.

**SASUKE **– I only deliver packages now.

**GAARA **– You're the only one powerful enough to do it. Are you not ex-ANBU Uchiha Sasuke.

**SASUKE **– Only in my head.

Sasuke unlocked the door and proceeded to exit the area, but stopped to ask Gaara something.

**SASUKE **– He said something about "Mother."

**GAARA **– Did Deidara say something to you? I wouldn't really worry about that. We live in a world where children want to see their mothers once again. I've heard that you live with orphans. Do you want to see them smile again? In the end, we only wish to rebuild the world, Uchiha Sasuke.

**SASUKE **- ………I…

**KANKURO **– Come on, Sasuke. If you help us, we can rebuild the government body for Gaara.

**SASUKE **– (leaving) No.

**LEE **– Kankuro!

**GAARA **– Kankuro…

* * *

In old Konoha, Sakura and Moegi entered an old temple. The temple was in ruins, but in the middle of the temple, there was a flowerbed. These flowers continued to grow healthy and unharmed. As Moegi came to smell the flowers, the two girls noticed a sleeping bag, a lamp, a cup, and a box next to the flowerbed.

**MOEGI **– Does Sasuke-kun live here?

**SAKURA **– I think he does.

Sakura and Moegi approached Sasuke's stuff. Moegi tried to open the box, but it was securely locked.

**MOEGI **– What is this?

**SAKURA **– I don't know.

The girls then approached where Sasuke sleeps and they found a small cloth. This small cloth had a black residue, just like Konohamaru's bandage.

**MOEGI **– It's just like Konohamaru-kun's… Does this mean that Sasuke-kun is sick, too?

**SAKURA **– He never told us…

**MOEGI **– Is that why he left?

**SAKURA **– I guess he wants to fight this one alone.

**MOEGI **– Fight it alone?

**SAKURA **– Probably not. He probably has no intention of fighting it.

**MOEGI **– Sakura-neesan?

**SAKURA **– Let's go back home, Moegi-chan.

**MOEGI **– (_upset_) No! I want to see Sasuke-kun!

**SAKURA **– I know… (_picking up Sasuke's bandage_) We both want to see him, badly.

**MOEGI **– Yeah!

**SAKURA **– Hey, what do you think we should do when we see him?

**MOEGI **– (_happily_) We'll go home together!

**SAKURA **– (_smiling_) But before we do that, we're going to have a long talk with him.

**MOEGI **– Uh-huh!

* * *

Back at the Healin Lodge, Kankuro and Lee were on the ground, injured and soundly defeated. Unfortunately for them, they were tracked down by none other than Deidara. Only Gaara was left unharmed.

**DEIDARA **– (_walking past Kankuro and Lee_) I really hate liars…mmm.

**GAARA **– I apologize. I'll tell you the truth this time. We lost the object we captured while my people were trying to get away from you and your men. We were careless.

**DEIDARA **– Is that so?

**GAARA **– I swear my life on it.

**DEIDARA **– (_presenting two forehead protectors_) Maybe you should swear on these…mmm. (_tossing the forehead protectors to Gaara_)

Gaara stared at the forehead protectors. No doubt, these forehead protectors belonged to Kabuto and Temari. From the looks of it, the two were greatly injured, judging from the bloody spots on the headbands.

**GAARA **– What are you planning?

**DEIDARA **– We need our Mother's power. It is necessary for the Reunion…mmm.

**GAARA **– The Reunion?

**DEIDARA **– Our people who received Mother's cells will reunite at one place. And then, we'll take our revenge on the planet…mmm. Everything was going smoothly. Unfortunately, someone is hiding our Mother…mmm.

**GAARA **– "Everything was going smoothly?"

**DEIDARA **– The Cursed Seal of Heaven. (seeing Gaara's infected hand) You're familiar with it, too…mmm? It's all thanks to Mother's genetic thoughts within the Lifestream. However, we don't know where our Mother is. It's embarrassing, but we can't help it…mmm. That's because we're just body of thoughts. Until we find our Mother and get our share of the cells, we can't go back to normal…mmm. The thoughts and the Cursed Seal of Heaven are not enough…for the real Reunion.

**GAARA **– What do you mean by that?

**DEIDARA **– Kazekage-sama. You may have noticed it by now…mmm?

Deidara approached Gaara and knelt before him. When he raised his head towards Gaara, Gaara began to see something. His cursed seal was throbbing in pain as he began to see what Deidara is. A familiar figure kept flashing back and forth, replacing Deidara over and over again. But how could that be? There's no way that he could be "him." That man is dead!

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.

A/N – All the characters in this fic are wearing their Shippuden outfits, for a lack of description.

* * *

Sasuke returned to the mountainside, which overlooked the old Konoha. Sasuke replanted the sword that Deidara rudely kicked off of the ground. This place was important to Sasuke. This place marked a gravesite for his old friend. 

**SASUKE **– I also live on your behalf. I chose that path before, but now…

Sasuke remembered his friend back in the old days, when he worked as a chuunin.

* * *

_**NARUTO **– You're planning to join ANBU? I wish you luck, buddy. (flash) Hey, are you feeling okay? (flash) Hey, what do you plan to do when we arrive at Konoha? (flash) We're best friends, Sasuke. (flash) Sasuke, get out of here!_

* * *

The flashing images were causing Sasuke's neck to throb in pain. This time, the pain was so intense, Sasuke clutched his painful neck and knelt to the ground, trying to calm it down.

* * *

Back in the old temple of old Konoha, Moegi continued tending to the flowerbed, while Sakura kept watch of her. All was quiet, until the main door burst open. Moegi excitedly headed for the main door, thinking it was Sasuke. However, Sakura knew better. That wasn't Sasuke. Before Moegi could run to the door, Sakura restrained her. Then, Moegi laid her eyes on the stranger that came into the temple. The stranger continued walking, until the sunlight revealed who he was. 

**KISAME **– Do you want to play?

**SAKURA **- …

**MOEGI **- …

**KISAME **– I'll take that as a "no." Where is Mother?

Kisame began to stalk towards them, only to be stopped by a smell…the smell of flowers. Kisame was already disgusted with the peaceful scent of flowers.

**KISAME **– Hey, where is Mother?

**SAKURA **– There's no one here.

**KISAME **– (drawing his Samehada) Well then, shall we play?

Sakura sent Moegi to hide behind a pillar, away from danger. Things were certainly going to get rough. Sakura put her black fighting gloves on and got into her taijutsu stance. Kisame had a look on his face, as if he was saying, "this is going to be fun."

Sakura immediately charged at Kisame with a punch, which Kisame blocked. However, he didn't notice her free hand, which connected with his chin. With Kisame stunned, she struck again with about six fast punches. Sakura then finished it off with a giant kick to the left side of his head. However, the hits looked almost as if he was not affected, and he rebounded with a giant swing with his sword. Sakura blocked the attack, but suffered some minor scratches on her arms. Kisame revealed that his sword was not exactly a cutting weapon, but a shaving weapon. Sakura retaliated with a baseball slide, aiming for Kisame's legs. The shark-like ninja jumped out of the way, but failed to see Sakura coming at him and knocking him off to the side. Kisame was now on the defense as Sakura leaped from wall to pillar towards Kisame. Sakura used numerous kicks to take the ninja down and finishing it off with a flip kick to the chin. Sakura then used her chakra to create a monstrous strength. However, Kisame used his Samehada to not only block the punch, but to also absorb the chakra. Sakura was surprised by his swords ability and didn't have time to rebound and Kisame pushed her back with his sword. Stunned, Sakura was hit by Kisame's kick. Kisame used his sword to swing at Sakura's head, hoping to cut her head off. However, he underestimated the girl. She leaped towards the shark-like ninja and used the full force of her kicks to stomp Kisame to the ground. While they were both in the air, Kisame managed to grab Sakura's ankle and land on his feet. With full force, Kisame spun Sakura around and around, until he threw Sakura towards a wall. Before Sakura could hit the wall, she channeled her chakra to her feet and landed successfully against the wall. Using the wall, she kicked herself off and grabbed Kisame by the face and slammed him on the ground, followed by throwing him into the air, and finally, channeling her chakra to her right arm, she threw Kisame to the ground, creating big pile of debris around the downed ninja.

Moegi saw Sakura as the victor and ran towards her. Before any of them can relax, they began to hear something. Some kind of song permeated the area, as the two girls looked around to find the source of the sound. Sakura could only guess where it was coming from, as Kisame emerged from the pile of debris. The song happened to be Kisame's ring tone from his cell phone.

**KISAME **– (on his cell phone) She's not here. (hearing the caller) I'm not crying! (hearing the caller) (looking at Moegi) I understand. I'll bring her with me. (hanging up) Let's go again.

Sakura realized that Kisame is going after Moegi. What does he want with the little girl? As these questions entered her mind, Kisame grabbed a temple bench and threw it at the two girls. Sakura used her superhuman strength to destroy the bench, but this was all a distraction. Kisame appeared behind Sakura and used the hilt of his sword to hit Sakura on the back of the neck, successfully stunning her. Moegi was shocked at the sight of seeing her big sister-like friend defeated by the enemy. However, Kisame was not done. With Sakura stunned, he attacked against with a hard punch to the stomach. And then, Kisame threw her aside like a rag doll.

Kisame approached the injured Sakura with the Samehada in his hand. Kisame raised the sword high in the air, determined to finish fight once and for all. However, a rock his Kisame on the side of the head, bringing his attention to Moegi. Next to Moegi, Kisame found a box of interest. He knew that Deidara and Hidan would be pleased if he brought not only Moegi, but also Sasuke's weapon stash. Kisame stalked towards Moegi, leaving Moegi in a frightened state.

**MOEGI **– (frightened) Sasuke-kun…

**SAKURA **– (in pain) Run!

* * *

Konohamaru felt like something was wrong. Perhaps it was the effects of the Cursed Seal of Heaven? Konohamaru sat in an alley. Apparently, he was taking a rest from walking around. While he was resting, a little girl, holding a stuffed teddy bear approached the depressed boy. 

**LITTLE GIRL **– You're infected with the Cursed Seal of Heaven, right?

**KONOHAMARU **- …

**LITTLE GIRL **– They said that they can heal us.

The little girl took Konohamaru by his hand and led him to where there were a group of children, boarding a truck. Konohamaru had a bad feeling about this, but then again, he wanted to be cured from the Cursed Seal of Heaven and willingly boarded the truck with the children. Little did any of them know, Hidan was overseeing the boarding schedule, and smirked to himself. All was going according to plan…

* * *

Sasuke walked back into the temple, which he lived in. Sasuke was still depressed as he looked when he met Gaara. However, Sasuke snapped out of his depression when he saw Sakura on the ground. The young Uchiha ran towards Sakura's side and cradled her in his arms. Luckily, she was breathing fine. 

**SASUKE **– Sakura!

**SAKURA **– (coming around) …You're late…

**SASUKE **– Who did this?

**SAKURA **– …I don't know…who it was… (rising quickly) Moegi-chan!

Sakura quickly fainted from the shock and from her injury. Sasuke gently caught her in his arms and took a quick look around the temple. His box of weapons was missing and Moegi was nowhere to be seen.

**SASUKE **– Damn…

Suddenly, Sasuke's neck once again began to throb in pain. It was as intense as the last pain. His neck even began to bleed from the strange pain. Because of this intense pain, Sasuke couldn't bear it any longer and passed out.

* * *

Sasuke began to wake up in an unknown room. He was lying on a bed. Sasuke remembered the place. This is Sakura's 7th Heaven. He looked outside to see that it was sunset. It must've been a long time when he passed out from his pain. Not only did he saw the sunset, he also saw Sakura resting in her bed, next to him. Judging from the looks of it, Sakura's injuries seemed to have been healed. All that was need was plenty of rest. 

??? – You were awfully heavy.

Sasuke turned around to see the hunter-nins, Kankuro and Rock Lee.

**LEE **– Weren't you taking care of the children?

**KANKURO **– There was no sign of them.

**SASUKE **- ………

**LEE **– You're okay with that?

**SASUKE **– I…

**KANKURO **– (sigh) This is a waste of our time. (leaving with Lee)

* * *

In a dark forest, Kisame held Moegi by his side. Deidara was inspecting the open box that Kisame retrieved for them. 

**DEIDARA **– (inspecting the box) So, Brother was hiding this…mmm? (picking up a scroll) He keeps a lot of things to himself. With this summon, we'll be even more powerful…mmm.

Deidara pricked his finger with a kunai and used his blood to sign his name in the scroll and leave his fingerprint. This enabled Deidara a full contract with whatever summon this one would be…

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER – I only own my own copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Naruto.

A/N – All the characters in this fic are wearing their Shippuden outfits, for a lack of description.

* * *

Sasuke ran through a forest alone, during the nighttime. As he ran, numerous thoughts ran through his mind from before.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Night fell, and Sasuke kept a lookout outside of Sakura's room. He kept thinking about what Kankuro and Lee said to him. Sasuke felt that he was powerless to even protect anyone, considering that he lost two people that were important to him._

_While Sasuke pondered on his thoughts, Sakura woke up from her long sleep. Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat down._

_**SASUKE **– (sitting down) Kankuro and Lee are looking for leads right now._

_**SAKURA **- ……You're infected, aren't you? Do you think that dying is the easy way out?_

_**SASUKE **- …_

_**SAKURA** – I knew it._

_**SASUKE **– There is no cure._

_**SAKURA **– But, that's not stopping Konohamaru-chan. Let me help you, Sasuke-kun. Please, don't run away anymore. ……Or is that something only a "real family" can do?_

_**SASUKE **- …I can't help anyone anymore. Family or friends… No one…_

_**SAKURA **– Zuruzuru zuruzuru. ("Zuruzuru" is an onomatopoeia for a dragging sound.)_

_**SASUKE **- ?_

_**SAKURA **-Zuruzuru zuruzuru._

_**KANKURO** – She's saying, "Why do you keep dragging yourself around?"_

_**SAKURA **– (standing up) Did you find anything?_

_**KANKURO **– We met an informant, reporting that he saw a guy, with a black coat with red cloud designs, taking the kids away._

_**SASUKE **– Where did they take them?_

_**LEE **– The Forgotten Capital, their base._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

These events leading up to now were the reason why Sasuke was rushing through a dark forest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hidan and Kisame stood behind Deidara, while keeping Moegi on their side. Around the place, children, whom Hidan successfully captured, gathered around a lake, across from Deidara.

**DEIDARA **– Mother gave me the gift of great strength. She gave me the strength to fight against this planet, the same one that's been hurting everyone…mmm. And you know what? All of you have the same strength that I have. That's right. We are all kins. We are the chosen children, who have inherited Mother's genetic thoughts that merged within the Lifestream…mmm. Unfortunately, the planet doesn't like it. It's trying to prevent us from growing. (pointing to the children) That's why you're all in pain. That's why your hearts ache. I am the cure. (emitting his chakra) When I heal you, we will all go to out Mother, together…mmm! Follow my lead.

Deidara walked into the lake. As he walked in, some kind of dark force energy flowed out from him, infecting the water. Deidara took a handful of water and demonstrated to the children by drinking this "evil water."

The children were reluctant to follow the evil ninja, but then again, they wanted to be cured from the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The children willingly drank the infected water, hoping to be cured from their infection. Even Konohamaru willingly drank the water.

**MOEGI **– Konohamaru-kun!

Unfortunately, Moegi's words fell on deaf ears. Konohamaru's eyes changed into a glowing aura, as well as the rest of the children. Deidara and his men could only smile evilly at what was happening. Everything was going according to plan…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke continued to race through the forest. This forest brought back memories. This was the same place where his friend passed away at the hands of his brother.

While he was rushing through, he suddenly found himself in a white room. While there, he realized that he wasn't alone, as he felt the presence of someone else. Sasuke knew who this was.

**HINATA **– So you came…even though you're still in pain, right? (placing a hand on his arm) That should be a good sign. …I have a question. Why did you come here?

**SASUKE **– I think…I want to be forgiven. No, I know I want to be forgiven.

**HINATA **– Who do you want to forgive you?

Sasuke suddenly broke out of his trance. Was that a dream?

Unfortunately, Sasuke had no time to think about. Kunais and shurikens flew towards Sasuke. Thankfully, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and predicted the incoming kunais and shurikens. Up ahead of the barrage, Sasuke saw Kisame and Hidan throwing the weapons at him, with Deidara leering at him from behind his men.

Sasuke formed some hand seals to perform one of his most powerful moves, Chidori. This move should be able to take down Deidara once and for all. Casually, Deidara walked towards Sasuke, not even fearing of being hit by Sasuke's Chidori. Deidara signaled the children to come out of hiding and stand in front of him. Sasuke saw the children blocking his path. He realized that Deidara was going to use them as a shield. It was the lowest strategy for a ninja. Among the children, Konohamaru stood with an expressionless face, with Moegi trying to snap him out of it. Sasuke knew he couldn't hit the children, but then again, he couldn't stop his attack. The only way to stop himself was to thrust his Chidori hand to the ground, so it would act as a sort of emergency brake. However, because of the power and speed of the attack, Sasuke hit the ground hard and tumbled out of control. The children moved out of the way of the fallen Uchiha, giving way to Deidara.

**DEIDARA **– I knew you'd come here.

**SASUKE **– I'm here for the children.

**DEIDARA **– (to the children) This man is our brother. Unfortunately, among our happy family… He's a traitor…mmm.

Deidara pulled a clump of clay from his side bag and began to form some kind of figure. Before he could finish, Moegi saw Sasuke fallen.

**MOEGI **– Sasuke-kun!

**DEIDARA **– Huh?

Sasuke took advantage of the distraction and drew his katana. A sideswipe should have finished off Deidara, but he managed to dodge it in the nick of time. But Deidara wasn't the least of his problems. Hidan began to throw more barrages of shurikens, leaving Kisame to charge towards Sasuke. Using his Samehada, he performed a downward slash at Sasuke. The Uchiha sidestepped out of the way. This time, he had to defend himself against Hidan's barrage and Kisame's close quarters combat. He had no time for a counterattack. Luckily, Hidan ran out of shurikens to throw, leaving Sasuke a chance to attack Kisame. The shark-like ninja jumped out of the way, leaving Sasuke to deal with Hidan. Hidan revealed that his scythe also at a rope attached. This way, his scythe can detach for a long-range attack and Hidan would be able retract the weapon at will. It greatly annoyed Sasuke when Hidan would throw his scythe and retract it, only to throw it back again. But this was a distraction.

**KISAME **– (forming hand seals) Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!!

From the nearby lake, a burst of water in the form of a shark charged towards Sasuke. Hidan jumped out of the way for the technique to strike down Sasuke. But Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated. Using the copying capabilities his doujutsu has, he formed the same hand seals Kisame formed for the same technique.

**SASUKE **– (forming hand seals) Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!!

Using the same technique, he cancelled out the Kisame's ninjitsu. But the technique was another distraction. Kisame burst through the water to land a fierce punch to Sasuke's chest. While Sasuke was flying back, due to Kisame's mean punch, Hidan and Kisame double-teamed the young Uchiha, leaving Sasuke only to defend himself once again. Kisame appeared behind Sasuke to strike him down. Using his speed, Sasuke jumped into the air, but Kisame used his Samehada to boost Hidan into the air. Sasuke and Hidan engaged in close quarters combat in the air. While it went on, Hidan used his retractable scythe to knock Sasuke's katana out of his hand. The katana embedded itself into a nearby tree. Sasuke escaped the fight to retrieve his sword. He couldn't be at equal strength without his sword.

By the time he reached his sword, he noticed Kisame waiting at the base of the tree with his Samehada ready. With his strength, Kisame chopped the tree down with one swipe. As Sasuke was slowly falling with the tree, Hidan charged at Sasuke with his scythe. Because his katana was still stuck, Sasuke drew a kunai to defend himself against Hidan's weapon. Kisame burst through the falling tree to double-team the young Uchiha once again. But Sasuke jumped out of the fight and retrieved his katana. He then noticed Deidara leering at him once again. If he finished off Deidara, this battle would be over, for good. Sasuke charged at Deidara, determined to finish the battle. Unfortunately, he didn't notice he had his clay bombs ready. He formed a clay bird, which was about the size of a regular bird.

**DEIDARA **– Take this! (throwing his clay bird at Sasuke) Katsu!!

The clay bird detonated in front of Sasuke, causing the young Uchiha to fly back into a tree. As Sasuke's unconscious body hit the ground, his cell phone fell out of his pocket and fell into the lake. Before the three powerful ninjas could finish off the fight, Deidara noticed a horde of bugs coming in. The bugs gathered around Sasuke and began to pick him up. While the bugs were picking up the limp Sasuke, kunais flew out of the horde, leaving the three ninjas to only defend themselves against the barrage of weapons. The horde of bugs successfully flew away with Sasuke, leaving Deidara to curse under his breath for not finishing off the Uchiha prodigy.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
